Behind The Game (Planetside Fanfic)
by TurtleTheLoser
Summary: Behind the game is a story about the video game military service that is an army of gamers fighting battles hard in planetside against the world until a bombing occurred and strike The services by interviewing top military gamers.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **There we are 48,000ft in the air with multiple galaxies and reavers, light assaults sits there in silence until X_Raggin_Step_X stands up and give us objectives. "Okay here we go the republic...The South America army, we head in to the warpgate not to close or you die understand". As he said looking at the digital map on the game, others agreed with the plan another soldier was pump for no exact or must really like shooting. I just sit there looking at everything in a 3rd person view until a missile striked out HamburgerEve reaver potentially killing him then Senpai-Warrior open the hatch then screamed jump. I never seen so much bullets, explosions, enemies ever before. "Well rookie you gonna jump" as senpai pushes me off as others dive into battle. "Use your jetpa- was interrupted as KeyHunter15 was shot in the air kilometers away from the ground as i relied then use the jet pack to land safely. Senpai-Warrior tapped my shoulder to come with him as we ran shooting enemy to enemy he then said "Rook capture the point with the others" he said shooting away. I followed the order and find the point, while i looked around an republic melees me in the face i fell back take my knife fighting the enemy he then punches me back as i kicked him and punched him back to the other side. He gets charging at me as i did also but i slided under he's legs slamming him from below stabbing him in the face. Another came and i quickly pulled my pistol and shoots him, i sat down cause i never been so tried nor an badass then came the bombings as i quickly ran out seeing the british helping out "You good there mate". As Hella_C said to me. British then confirm that we capped the point and territory all the soldiers cheered by the time i looked up my duty was over so i couldn't party with the colonies but that years ago where things were simple now times got serious such as Next-Gen consoles, Game squeals, and console war which is still happening but I'm gonna tell how everything started on ps4 planetside, How game like this become an no-mans land of Call of duty: Ghost. Planetside isn't the Game war we fight meanwhile i have commands to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A-Thynder**

 **"Okay what you wanna know" . As A-Thynder asked the interviewer, He pulled out an notepad and begin asking questions "So where you 24 hours before the planetside bombing". Asked as he start writing in the notepad. A-Thynder sits up and begun talking "I was in hossin fighting of the damn japs and Italians i do say it was an good fight". Said he entered a flashback, "Run Soldier the base is north of here" as private_Lice said looking at the map. "Then all of a second a missile came at us". He said going back to the moment, A-Thynder saw the missile hit the ground as it cause our shield damage 25%. So they quickly move out the way as the Japanese starts charging at A-Thynder crew spraying and praying all over the place, He saw them took cover behind trees shooting back. "The battlefield looked like the Vietnam war" he said to the interviewer who still was taking notes. The whole feild was covering in bullets flying to army to army i was still in cover calling for air support but it was going take 10 minutes for it too happen, " So i get up and said push up" as he describe the battle. When we pushed up we saw something that we never expected yet "The Italians on vanu as well". As we spy on there base and supplies, I then called headquarters about the situation themselves was surprised but our orders were to catch the point and base at that was final and not to get caught up with the Italians, "So have you ever caught the base and point" he asked, A-Thynder said "Yeah it was hell trying to cause they can fight good". He said to the interviewer but in hossin the went for the base as reavers and scythe was everywhere, myself was fighting them as i slitted one's throat and kick the other one as another tried to help but ended elbowing him and killing him. "So yes we caught the base but those Italians were planning something". He said to the interviewer as he writing stopped " Well thank you for your time A-Thynder". Saying shaking hands.**


End file.
